<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet Love by thickbutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590420">Scarlet Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly'>thickbutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio haven't seen Kurapika in three years, he remembers the times they spent together every day, he also rereads the small notes Kurapika sticks into his mailbox all the time. But when Kurapika finally shows up after three years-Leorio finally learns why he left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarlet Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is smut/nsfw, so I suggest people that's under 18 not to read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I haven’t seen Kurapika in three full years now. I envy Gon and Killua for moving on, and pretending to not be sad for my case. Killua celebrated his eighteenth birthday, and both him and Gon went on a adventure together. The duo both turned eighteen, and left the nest to spread their wings into the world. I stayed behind to continue being a doctor. I pursued being a doctor to not only make my friend proud, but to make Kurapika proud too. As I sat in thought in my chair, I remembered Kurapika’s and I first meeting. It was petty of me to trash talk his clan’s name, but he forgave me in the end and I felt relieved. Our encounters with each other went from friendly and innocent to two males in love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika and I did lots of risky actions to have fun, but also it was because we were so in love. We didn’t care if we got caught by someone. Our love became just that strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I still remember the first day we realized our feelings, it was during the Hunter Exam, and we were running behind that weird guy. Kurapika had so much energy to keep going without resting, and I didn’t want to seem like a loser. I ran and ran like there was no tomorrow. I thought about the promise I made to be a doctor, to be a hunter, and earn the money to be a doctor like I am now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looked at me with such admiration in his eyes, as we spoke about our reasons to become a hunter. He supported my reason without a second thought, and I did the same for him. I knew I seemed like a greedy guy for money, and nothing except money. It was a cover up. Kurapika saw through my mask, and realized who I was deep inside. He opened my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what made me fall for him. The love I developed towards him-it was true. The night we confessed, it wasn’t through words, it was through actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the night on the Airship. We decided to explore the Airship, while Gon and Killua went on their own. We didn’t talk much at all, but looked at the sights around us. It was then we were about to bump into a big guy, and we slid to the same side against a doorway. Kurapika was leaning against me to give the guy some room, but when he looked up and didn’t look away. We hid into the room we were in front of, and kissed like we were deprived of each other. The room was empty and dark, but it gave us the privacy we needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held him in my arms, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. I tangled my fingers in his blond hair, and turned my face a little to deepen the kiss. He moaned in my mouth, and held onto me for support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We shared that intimate moment for ten minutes about, before we ran out of oxygen to continue. We left the room with smiles planted on our faces. The love was mutual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I leaned back in my chair, almost slouching, with my head pointed to the ceiling, my eyes shut, and I tried my absolute best to relax. I worked hours to no end with patients right to left. My office closed a few minutes ago, and I haven’t gotten the chance to go home to rest yet. I have to file the patient’s documents before leaving for the day. Before I do, I decided to get some quick shut eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My dreams weren’t really dreams, they were memories. Memories of Kurapika and I before he disappeared from sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the Hunter Exam, we had to stay in that one small cramped room for hours. Kurapika and I didn’t say much or do much with everyone around. That bastard wasn’t my concern, Killua and Gon were literally children so we didn’t, and plus we weren’t ready to reveal our love. The cameras didn’t matter either, but we just decided to avoid their eyesight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nighttime we assumed, and everyone laid down to go to sleep. Kurapika and I were behind some things in the corner of the room. It was far enough where the cameras couldn’t see us, and where Gon and Killua couldn’t hear us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were kissing like hungry carnivores, and held each other close. We were underneath a cover for extra coverage, and I decided to tease him by slipping my hand under his white shirt. I felt his soft, smooth skin. I teased his nipples as we kissed. Kurapika was trying to hold back his moans, but failed when I pinched them. It wasn’t loud, but loud enough where it can faintly be heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shushed him, and continued to tease him. We didn’t do much, since we were tired afterwards. We slept after having our quick fun, and moved on with the next part of the Exam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After days on Zevil Island, Kurapika and I went further than intimate kissing and touching. We crossed the line that we couldn’t go back from. That night confirmed our relationship. Kurapika and I had our first intercourse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika didn’t speak much, neither did I, but looking into those beautiful eyes. I couldn’t stop myself from making him all mines. He moaned, squirmed, and held onto me tight. That night we exchanged our first ‘love you’s without caring if someone heard or saw. We was in the wide open behind some bushes, but our minds couldn’t care less. We were drowned in our love for one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We finished our stage for the Hunter Exam, and continued onward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened my eyes from the dream world-memories-to see my clock went from twelve o’clock in the morning to two o’clock in the morning. I slept for too long, I meant to only sleep for a minute or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed as I stretched my arms above my head, and put on my glasses to began my files. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flipped through them in a breeze without any problems or issues to report back to main office about. I put them in the drawer after putting each record into the computer manually. I turned off my computer once the last file was typed, and took off my glasses. I folded them and placed them by the computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve known becoming a doctor requires mental strain.” I silently joked to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tapped my finger on my desk as I complemented on where to stop first. I couldn’t go home without eating, but barely anything is open yet. I landed on the twenty-four hour deli down the street to grab breakfast. I grab my belongings and head out the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pick up my breakfast, and make it to my lonely two bedroom apartment. I shut the door behind me, and kicked off my shoes mourning the deadly silence of my home. I felt as if someone died every time I came home from work. The silence ate me alive every day, and I cried on some days missing the guy I fell in love with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went straight for my dining room, and sat down to eat my food. I eyed the tin box that sat next to the flower vase. I reached for it, grabbed it, and sat it beside the bag of food. I opened the bag of food, said my thanks, and began eating it while opening the tin box. Inside was the last thing of Kurapika-the only thing letting me know he was alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I pulled one little paper out. It had scribbles on it, but it was Kurapika handwriting. It read;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark blue sky is annoying, but the moon saves the night from annoyance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika’s little notes weren’t exactly clear about what he’s trying to say, but it didn’t matter. I was receiving his notes every day. Some days were nothing in my mailbox, and others would have two or three. No envelopes or anything special. Just a messy ripped paper with words on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know if Kurapika was leaving them himself or paid someone else to. But if Kurapika had me on his mind throughout these three years, then these notes are like treasure to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I read another one. It was from Kurapika’s birthday. It read;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being born on a day you never asked to be apart of....it’s weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, no idea what was on his mind on this note, but I smiled reading it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was four notes that was meant for me, and I couldn’t resist re-reading them again. They read;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Love is a addictive drug that helps me sleep at night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time stands still with you on my mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The colors seem brighter than before, but fuller in color with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trees are built strong like us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished my food, and put the notes away. I felt sad every time I wished I could hold Kurapika again in my arms. The way he smelt like flowers, and spoke in a gentle tone. I can remember it so clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I haven’t realized how much time I spend with him on my mind. Is it wrong? Is it weird? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m in my early twenties just thinking of one person. I could go out to find someone else, but no else could replace the feeling he has on my heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love him that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wrote back to him twice. Once was on my birthday. I don’t remember exactly what I wrote, but I said something along the lines of ‘my birthday is boring and dead without you’. The other note was when Killua turned eighteen, so it was previously that I last wrote to him. I said something like ‘that white haired punk really left us, and I thought he loved his parents’. I said it as a joke, but deep down I knew it wasn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I threw away my trash, and cleaned up my mess. I scratched the back of my head, as I made my way to my room to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened my bedroom door, flicked on the light, and walked to my dresser to pick out some boxers to wear to bed. I didn’t work till the afternoon, so I was planning on staying in bed for the whole morning. I tossed the boxers on my bed, and grabbed my towel to shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stripped out of my clothes, tossed them into the dirty clothes basket, and stepped into the shower to feel the hot water. I felt the stress wash away. I remember a similar incident where I was in the shower, and Kurapika felt a chill down his spine. He told me about it, and I said it was probably a gay chill. He punched me when he saw my thing out for the first time. He panicked and hit me. He tried to ignore me for acting like a perv, but he was blushing under the covers. I could tell he was obviously awake that night, he was clenching the covers tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed to my idiotic past while thinking about it again. Kurapika can be shy sometimes, but once he gets comfortable-he doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I scrubbed my body, and hummed a tone i heard at work. It was catchy, but sadly I don’t remember the words. I finished my shower, and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel to dry my hair. I never used my towel to cover myself, since I lived alone and no one was here to see my junk out this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I air dried as I looked for my cell phone. I never brought it to work to prevent disruptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I found it charging under the bed, and unplugged it to check for any calls. I waited for it to turn on as I slipped on my boxers. I used a comb to detangle my hair, and once my phone turned on I put the comb down to check it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at the missed calls list to see a missed call from a unknown number. It called five times. Twice while I was at work, once while I was out of work, and twice a few minutes ago. I raised an eyebrow thinking it was my boss again asking if I left my briefcase again. I sighed and dialed the phone number preparing to hear his lecture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I wasn’t prepared to hear this voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Is this Leorio?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart stopped hearing the voice. I almost thought I was dreaming. “H-huh...yes it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clenched my hair in my hands in nervousness. The caller continued. “This is Kurapika, you remember me right? Haha, wait, of course you do, you write to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.” I felt like crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for calling like this so out of the blue, but do you mind opening your door? It’s a bit chilly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I dropped my phone onto the ground. I ran out my room, and to the front door. I unlocked it and opened it to see a blond guy standing there. The guy looked up at me with red eyes, and smiled as he puts away his cell phone. I finally broke down seeing Kurapika after three years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika walked into the apartment, and hugged me using his foot to close the door. He hugged me tight and sniffed. “Did you just get out of the shower?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-I did.” I hugged Kurapika tight thinking it was a dream. There was no way this was real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really missed me, huh? You’re squeezing me so tight, Leorio.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m sorry, I just can’t believe my eyes and ears. I dreamed of this day, and dreamt so many times of seeing you again. Seeing you here is a dream come true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika took his arms from around my waist to grab my face. “I’m sorry I left you three years, I had to handle something personal, and I didn’t want you to see me like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand...I understand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika got on his tippy toes to reach my lips. He pressed his lips against mines, and gave me a quick peck. “I missed you too, and didn’t want you to lose the bond and love you had for me. I wanted you to embrace me like this when I returned. I love you, and never meant to hurt you. I won’t leave again. You know...parents should stick together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I let out a raspy laugh. “I was joking, you know, because we basically raised them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not joking, though. Parents should stick together, and live their happily married life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we’re not married.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Kurapika smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should be happy or scared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm....both?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laugh and shared another heartfelt kiss. I suddenly remembered a note while my lips never left Kurapika’s lips. As we deepen the kiss, I remembered the note read;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intimate moments we share together, I remember them every day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika remembers our moments like I do. He really does miss me as much as I do. I felt my heart flutter, and picked Kurapika up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika giggled and playfully hit me as I walked to my room. “Let me down! I can walk!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me take care of you. I want to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached my room by the time Kurapika got back onto his feet. I closed the door behind us, even though I lived alone, and turned off the lights. I walked over to Kurapika, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Baby, since you left me for three whole years, I’m going to punish you for making me wait.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika was silent for a second before saying. “Okay, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, but please don’t take away my walking privileges.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your punishment, so strip out of your clothes before I rip them off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You act like a dominant man, and it’s weird-you usually get clumsy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was three years ago, I’m more mature now. So strip.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So commanding.” Kurapika pouts as he strips as he was told. I could see his nude body as the last clothing left his body. “Now what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, time for your punishment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I”m too old for punishments.” Kurapika whined. “I’m twenty-three. Give me a break.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks. You deserve this, since you disappeared from me for three years. I am allowed to call you whatever I want, while I’m punishing you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I picked Kurapika up and threw on him on my bed. I hovered over him and leaned in close to his face. “Scarlet slut.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you was some any other dude, you’d be dead for calling me that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Threatening me? Should I make it a month?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I...um...no...Leorio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leorio?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looked like he was blushing and looked away. “M-master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so stu-” I cut him off with my lips. I push my tongue against his lip begging for entrance, and once his lips parted-I shoved my tongue down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned the favor, and shoved his tongue down my throat. He placed his hands on my face as we kissed passionately, and my hands wondered his nude body. It was soft and smooth like I remembered in my dreams a million times. I was between his legs, and let our crotches press against each other. I couldn’t remembered the last time I inhaled that familiar flower scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to engrave this memory into my brain, and never forget it if he leaves me again. I wanted to savor this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moaned in my mouth as I moved my hips to tease both of us. He wrapped his arms around my neck, as I grinded against him. There was a pair of boxers preventing us from feeling it better. I used one hand to yank them off, and once I heard them hit the floor. I continued to move my hips to grind against him to see how long it’ll take him to beg. To beg for me to stop teasing, and to make him feel it more intensely as I pound inside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was whimpering. I knew he was about to crack soon. I could tell he didn’t want to beg, but at the same time part of him wanted to be filled already. I was driving myself crazy doing this too, but I didn’t mind-he deserved to be teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were starting to be filled with tears as he couldn’t take it anymore. I pinched his nipples hard to get more of a reaction from him-he broke the kiss as he moaned my name. I moved to his neck and kissed it. I sucked on his skin to leave a mark. He was squirming under me like he was about to snap anytime soon. He moaned my name under his breath over and over, then he tightened his grip on my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop...p-please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked as I licked his chest. “Stop what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-teasing...ah! N-not t-there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gently bit his nipple before sucking it. “Beg then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-leorio...please...I-I beg you to give it to me properly...p-please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this Leorio? Because you know my name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-master...p-please give it to me...m-master.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckle as I stop nibbling at his nipple, and stopped grinding against him. “As you wish, Scarlet slut.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I place myself at his entrance, and insert myself inside him slowly. I inhaled as I did, it’s been three years since I felt him, and I almost slipped up just putting it in. I pin his hands above his head once it was all in, and went rough without a warning. I could feel him tightening up as sped up and got more aggressive. He moaned my name instead of ‘master’ which made me get more rough with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I held his hands with one hand, and put my hand on his throat with the other. He looked into my eyes as I lightly squeezed it. I didn’t squeeze his throat to suffocate him, but enough for him to understand I’m in charge and I can squeeze tighter if he resists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moaned in his ear, and said in a deep voice. “Don’t come before me, or else I’ll make it a month.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and bit his bottom lip. I knew he was close as he closed his eyes trying to hold it in. I purposely hit his spot over and over to get him to let it out. He arched his back as he moaned, and his legs trembled. He was trying so hard to keep it in, but once he opened his eyes and they rolled to the back of his head. I knew he was about to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was about to come too, and let go of his hands to grab his waist. I had one hand on his throat, and the other on his waist. I thrusted a few more times before we both ejaculated at the same time. Kurapika arched his back as he came, and I cussed under my breath. I pressed my lips against his as we both twitched for a few seconds. We ejaculated so much-that it was three years worth of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika felt me pulling out, and grabbed me before I had a chance to. He looked me in the eye-his red eyes screamed ‘don’t stop’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I didn’t stop. I kept going for four hours straight. Kurapika and I collapsed in each other’s arms, and slept the rest of the morning. I woke up first at two in the afternoon. I yawned and sat up to get ready for work. I stretched my arms above my head, and blinked as I remembered what happened a few hours ago. I was about to convince myself it was another lewd dream of mines, but I felt someone move beside me and snore. I lift the covers up a bit to peek underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There laid Kurapika asleep with marks all over. I sighed in relief and thanked the heavens that it was real. The love of my life was really held in my arms, and is now laying next to me sleeping. I felt a smile stretch onto my lips as I cover Kurapika back up. I plant a kiss on his forehead, and got out of bed to get into the shower. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, basically everything I needed to do in the bathroom. I came out in only a towel, and got dressed in my clothing. I was about to put on my tie when I heard my name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leorio?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn my head to see Kurapika sitting up with tired eyes. He was looking at me. “Yes, my love?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you heading to work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes in a bit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were brown again, which meant something was bothering Kurapika when he arrived yesterday. I didn’t ask to prevent my lover leaving me again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika held out his arms. “I need help reaching the bathroom.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blushed when I remembered why. “O-okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lift Kurapika bridal style, and carry him to the bathroom. I put Kurapika on his feet, but to my surprise-Kurapika’s legs wobbled as if it was impossible for him to walk. Kurapika held onto me, and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even walk two steps to the shower.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt bad. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to go rough like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika pouted, “You said you were taking my walking privileges, so I knew what I had coming for me. It’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat Kurapika on the toilet, and started the bath-I realized Kurapika would need help around my home while I was at work. I had to figure it out later, but right now I needed to help him into the bath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika got into the bath, and I went into the kitchen to fix some food. I didn’t need to leave right at the moment, but soon so my patient wouldn’t wait long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t the best cook, but it was pretty average considering how long I spent home alone. Killua and Gon used my kitchen a bunch of times to cook food that was worse than my cooking. They always said ‘we have to cook here, since it’s closer to the station’. Kurapika and them were alike-both left me, but unlike Kurapika. They returned after a few weeks with bruises and broken bones for me to heal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went from a friend to a personal shelter and doctor. They still think of me as a friend, but when they return it’s always ‘i got hurt’ and ‘i’m too lazy to make it home’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t mind. It’s just I wished they stayed longer, rather than leaving to travel around the world. Gon would sometimes visit Ging, but he only did five times during the three years Kurapika left. I remembered the first time he did, he said his father left him a note on his birthday. It was a hide-and-seek game, but Ging was somewhere around the world. If Gon found him before his birthday ended, then they can celebrate his birthday together. I had doubts along with Killua that Gon would find him, but to our surprise-Gon found him in one hour. Gon returned and told us he found him by trusting his instincts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wished I could’ve found Kurapika by instincts, but instincts had me stranded in the middle of the ocean once. I was just happy Kurapika was here again. Hopefully here to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished cooking, and went back to see Kurapika struggling to get out a drained tub. I wrapped him a towel, and helped him out the tub and placed him onto the bed. I gave him the smallest clothes I owned, and left to let him dress himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I set the table, and put the food on the table. By the time, I returned, Kurapika was dressed. He held his arms out for me to carry him again. I carried him to the table, and sat him in front of a plate. Kurapika and I said our thanks, and ate in silence. We could’ve said something, but what was there to say while eating? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We finished eating, and I was about to ask how will he survive being home alone for twelve plus hours. But he spoke first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go with you to work? I can stay in your office.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know I have an office? I could just work there in shifts and come home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika blushed and looked shy. “I might have watched you for three years in secret work with patients, and do little things like type on your computer or sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were around, but you just decided not to talk to me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I talk to you when I was running around with a murderous aura?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m used to it, or did you forget I was around when the world almost got taken over?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I would hate for you to see the guy you love, with bloodlust in his eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still wouldn’t mind. I’m not scared of you once you get into that state.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I tried to kill you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you try to kill me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but what if?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you survived three years without murdering me, I think you can survive the rest of our life beside me without murdering me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You promise not to hate me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kissed his lips and smiled. “Hate you? Kurapika, I accept all of you, those beautiful Scarlet eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, those soft lips, and the way you blush when you get shy. I love you for you, and if you go into that state then I understand. I will never hate you, because if you have to kill someone. Then you have to. I’m not going to stop loving you over that. Okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika’s eyes water and tears tickle down his cheeks. “I love you so much, Leorio. Thank you for accepting me, and not giving up on me during these three years.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wipe away his tears with my thumb and kiss his eyes. “I will always love you until the end of time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika places his hand on top of mines. “The parents are back together officially now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh softly, “I guess you’re right. Gon and Killua will be thrilled to see us together again. We should get married to make it official like you said.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------One month later---------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika and I just came back from my office, and walked through my door to the apartment. I held onto his hand that had the diamond ring on it. I proposed to him two weeks ago at the park with romantic things placed everywhere. He said yes, and we decided to live together ever since. Kurapika would leave for a day, and come back with his clothes and belongings. He said he lived in another country to prevent anyone finding him. It took him five days to officially bring everything over here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m a happy man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into Kurapika’s room with him, and almost ended up on top of him when we heard a knock on the front door. I groaned and Kurapika laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get the door, Leorio. I can wait here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave him a quick peck and went to get the door. I stomped to the door in only pants, and socks. I opened the see the duo standing there with the usual injuries. Gon was holding Killua up, and walked into my home hissing as the pain hurted too much to walk. They collapsed onto my floor, as I shut the door back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon was out of breath. “Sorry Leorio, we need you to heal us again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you fight this time? The arena?” I ask walking to get my first aid kit in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeap! And there was a weird animal-human thing that tried to kill us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head as I tended to their injuries. I tended Killua first, since he had the worst ones. “I’ll just tend to your wounds, so you can go back home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you rushing us out so quickly? You usually take your time with us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look up behind Gon to see Kurapika standing in the doorway of the room. He shrugs at me, and I look at Gon and back at him. Kurapika nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shift my gaze back to Gon. “Look behind you to see the reason why.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon turns around to see Kurapika. Kurapika waves to Gon, and Gon jumps onto his feet and runs to hug Kurapika. “Kurapika! You’re back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I see your injured again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika there been watching us secretly for three whole years.” Leorio said as he bandaged Killua. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon crossed his arms, “Really? That’s rude.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika does the height measuring motion with his hand. “You grown taller than me. How old are you now? Sixteen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m eighteen. Thanks for guessing though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eighteen? I really must’ve been gone for too long.” Kurapika giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon sees the ring on Kurapika’s finger, and holds his hand to look at it more closely. “Did you get engaged to someone other than Leorio?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika shook his head. “No, I am engaged to Leorio.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon jumped excitedly. “Yes! Our parents are getting married.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed as I accepted it. Gon said it as a inside joke, but the couple took it seriously. They basically raised them. Gon might have his auntie and dad, but he also had them. Killua had a whole family that wants him to be an assassin, but still looks at both of us as family too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Gon finished talking to Kurapika-his pretend mom-and I finished tending to Killua. I tended to Gon, and Kurapika was staring at Killua. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killua grew taller than you Gon.” Kurapika said. “He looks like he is about six feet tall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Gon said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leorio you never seem surprised they’re taller than you almost.” Kurapika says with a look that shows he is trying to say a slick comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I squinted at Kurapika. “You say that one more time, and i’ll make sure you’ll need a wheelchair at the wedding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When is the wedding?” Gon asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A week from now.” I replied still looking at Kurapika. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you give your full attention to your son?” Kurapika winked at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked at him. “A wheelchair for you then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika blew a raspberry at me. “You won’t put me in a wheelchair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon shrugs, “I mean, if he gets too rough, then you might need one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika looks at Gon. “You know about sex?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laughed. “Yes, he does. He has a girlfriend, so he knows what sex is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend?” Kurapika looked shocked. “What about Killua?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weirdly he is single, and never seemed interested in getting one.” I said finishing up with Gon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I know why.” I put the first aid back where I got it from and washed my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Gon and Kurapika asked at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s homosexual, or in simple terms. He’s gay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gay?” They ask at the same time again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but only for one person.” I look at Kurapika. “One person only that he really adores and holds close to his heart. One person he would sacrifice himself over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika took a second to figure out who I was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gon looked at me with confused eyes. “Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head. “You’ll figure it out soon enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After catching up, and after Killua woke up and spoke to Kurapika about everything. Killua and Gon left for home-they shared a house together-and Kurapika and I stared at each other as I locked the door. I walked over to him with lust in my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were making comments all day, so you better prepare your ass.” I said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika bit his bottom lip. “Better keep your promise to put me in a wheelchair at the wedding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby, I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------one week later---------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurapika and I got married. His legs were still wobbly from last week, but sadly he didn’t need a wheelchair. Gon jokingly brought one with a smile on his face. Killua was smirking looking at us. They were our best men. Gon’s auntie was our bridesmaid along with Killua’s sister. Alluka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ging didn’t dare put on a suit, but sat in the front row with a bored expression. He came because Gon begged him to come, and if he didn’t-he would hide his most valuable possession. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika and I laughed hearing what he did for us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the hunters came to our wedding, because their reason was; “You two had a married couple vibe, so we wanted to see you get married finally, but also we support our hunters.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika and I went on a honeymoon to a private island away from all civilization. Before we had our wedding, and told Gon and Killua about our marriage or before they reunited with Kurapika. I bought a rare vaccine that gives a male the ability to produce children. We kept it a secret to prevent the duo flapping their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika sat on the king bed, and held his arm out for me. I put the vaccine inside of him, and waited twenty-four hours before we had an intercourse. During those twenty-four hours we swam in the ocean, ate fancy food, and played poker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After those hours were up, we didn’t stop until we were exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I woke up to Kurapika throwing up. I helped them through the pregnancy. I gave him everything, and made him feel comfortable through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pregnancy was shorter than a females. It lasted three months from the type of ingredients and liquids the place put in the vaccine to make it successful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three months later, we welcomed twins into the world, Gon and Killua returned from another trip to congrats us both. The hunters came too to see the babies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika held the twins with sweat coming off his forehead. He was exhausted but he held our babies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I made a joke while he held them in his arms. “They should be named Scarlet and Kion, because Kion is a combination of their names put together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika smiled, “Yes, that should be their names. I agree with you that their names should be Scarlet and Kion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus the day with our new life with our children-Scarlet and Kion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet and Kion were two when they finally got their Scarlet eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They grew up getting along, and played with Killua and Gon. By the time they turned twelve-they asked to join the Hunter Exam. We agreed, but was nervous being separated from them for the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both passed the exam, and traveled the world with Killua and Gon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet found out her ancestors tragic story of being murdered by the spiders. She was furious, but Kurapika calmed her down telling her justice was served. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kion found out too, but didn’t react much. He believed justice was served already, and the reason was he gained the psychic ability to see into the future. We were glad to be their parents seeing their growth throughout the years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I could give one advice to myself in the past, it would be;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t be so rash with your decisions, be patient. Because the future will give you two miracles; </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scarlet and Kion. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are under 18, and you read it-you're going to hell.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>